Magic and Whiskey
by DeLeche
Summary: The League of shadows hunts down the one woman who knows more about the Batman then anyone. Her story is the key to finding Bruce Wayne's weakness and making him and Gotham suffer. What they didn't anticipate was the gruesome details and the now unstable mind of said woman. Will she be the end of Batman, the League of shadows, or herself?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hi there! This is my take on the Dark Knight trilogy, I hope my take on it is something slightly different than others and enjoyable. Constructive criticism is welcome and it is a bit darker than anything I've written so just a little warning. Also anything that's in _italics_ is my main characters thoughts. Thanks for the read and if you like it please leave a comment :)

* * *

 _ **Present**_

I quietly sipped my glass of Jack and Coke in the corner of the loud and crowded bar. A place I had recently been spending nearly every night at. Between the loud noises, fights, and alcohol it was the only place where I could escape from being home alone and stuck in my own dangerously twisted mind which was the worst thing all crazy person had to endure.

I gulped back the last of my drink and immediately another full glass took its place. I looked up to see the tall, dark, and handsome bartender giving me a lusty grin to which I sent a flirty wink in return. Tom or Fred I think his name was, a young and enthusiastic guy I'd hook up with from time to time when I was bored. He was a good lay and wore the hell out of that man bun; his accent wasn't completely awful either.

 _Nice ass too_.

I watched appreciatively as he walked back over to the bar but quickly grew confused as he headed back over to my table. Without a word he expertly placed thirty shot glasses directly in front of me and filled them each with whiskey.

He briefly looked up to see my confused expression. "From a friend," he answered in that sexy Portuguese accent.

"I don't have friends," I said matter of factly as my right eye slightly twitched.

"But I hope by the end of the night we will be." A woman spoke in an unrecognizable accent, possibly middle eastern.

I turned to see the fair skinned woman who stood about five, five. Her brown hair was braided back allowing people to see her beautiful face and deathly cold blue eyes. I also noticed the gun that adorned her hip which was just barely hidden behind her thick brown jacket. It was obvious that she wanted something from me and it was definitely not a friendship.

"I don't need any friends," I told her clearly before taking a sip of my new drink. "Though wiskey is definitely the way to my heart," I joked with a smile as I leaned back in my chair. "What do you want lady?" I asked curiously scanning the crowd to see if she brought any other 'friends' with her.

"To make you an offer you cannot refuse," she explained.

"No thanks," I said declining on the spot. "I'm retired," I told her with a sarcastic grin.

Her smile immediately dropped and she took a moment to quietly examine me with those stern eyes. I simply raised an eyebrow at her obvious attempt to intimidate me. She would have to try a lot harder as I've been subjected to glares worse than that. Her attempt brought me nothing but amusement. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she simply raised her left hand never taking her eyes off of me. A few men in militia gear then entered the bar and sent a single shot into the ceiling causing everyone to panic and quickly evacuate.

"Not you man bun," she told the bartender, Fred or Tom or whatever his name was. "We'll need you to continue to serve us for the night." She shrugged out of her jacket and took a seat at the table across from me. "Vodka," she ordered as she sat back relaxing in her chair and sent me a smile that clearly asked if I was impressed.

 _I'm not_.

Once my shaken lover messily handed the woman her drink he quickly ran for cover back behind the bar just as man large in size entered the building.

 _Now him I'm impressed by._

He was tall and muscular with some sort of contraption around his head and face, I had never seen such a thing. He strolled across the bar with authority and ordered the men to wait outside. An order with which they immediately followed except one man with a beard whom remained by his side. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as I had never seen a man so big, he was like if the Hulk had a son.

 _Ok I'm exaggerating._

 _But not that much._

 _Kinda._

 _Eh._

"Talia," the woman said dragging me out of my thoughts and refocusing my attention back on her. "Talia Al Ghul," she introduced and instantly the last name sounded familiar.

"Relation to Ra Al Ghul?" I asked and she seemed pleasantly surprised.

"My father. How do you know of him?"

"Oh you know," I said taking another sip. "Knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy," I said with a smirk.

"Would that guy be Bruce Wayne?" She suddenly asked causing me to almost drop my glass. I looked up and met her amused eyes as I slowly swallowed the whiskey in my mouth, this time it seemed to burn more than usual.

"Never heard of him," I fibbed.

"Do not lie," the big man said in a surprising British accent that sounded as though it was somehow mechanical. It came off as completely fake and computerized.

"Now now friend," Talia said calmly with a smile, "let's take things slow." He then met my green eyes with his blank charcoal greys before looking at her smile and immediately calming down.

 _What is he her pet?_

"We've been searching for you for a long time Gwendolyn."

This time my glass broke into pieces as I instinctively threw it across the bar angrily.

"Never. Call. Me. That." I warned through my teeth as I glared at her, unable to stop my right eye from twitching.

"Enough!" the big man angrily interrupted again as he pulled out a folder and began to read from it. "Are you not Gwendolyn Cruz Wayne, wife of Bruce Wayne? Thirty six years of age from Bordeaux, France who's father-"

His voice was interrupted by the sound of multiple shot glasses smashing against the wall and the floor. In my uncontrollable moment of anger I could no longer hold myself back as I took my arm and harshly smacked them off the table.

 _This is what being crazy does to you._

 _I've learned to live with it_.

"I said not to call me that!" I yelled. "If I wanted a summery of my life I would have asked! Nothing in that folder can tell you anything about who I am or what I've went through! You don't know a damn thing about me!" I yelled sending him my nastiest glare, one I had learned from the best.

"Yes of course you're right. We know nothing but what we've heard from the news and the obvious information the government has on you," Talia said trying to diffuse the situation. "That's why I'm here. I need your help, I want to hear your story and learn as much as possible and in return I can help you as well. It's something that could possibly bring us both peace," she said passionately.

I took a deep breath and tried to regain my composure.

 _Reel in the psycho Gwen._

"Magic," Talia said testing it out on her tongue. "That's the name you go by correct?" She asked and I nodded as a cruel smile overtook my lips at hearing the name I had earned many years ago. Oh the things I did when I adopted that name, the naughty naughty things.

 _I was a bad girl._

 _Still am. ;)_

"Well Magic, what do you say? Tell me everything?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked curiously before glancing around angrily as I realized I no longer had a drink.

Talia snapped her fingers and the bartender quickly brought over a new drink and also filled thirty more shot glasses.

"We want the same thing," she said with intensity as she leaned in closer.

I met her halfway as I watched the different emotions play out across her face, she was however excellent at hiding them.

"I want Batman," she started making sure to watch my emotions but I was also good at hiding them. "Or as you may know him, Bruce Wayne, dead."

Surprise briefly filled my insides as my eyes stayed neutral though the right one twitched again. I was sure only four other people knew Batman's true identity, how she had figured it out was beyond me. Though I didn't particularly care either way. Bruce Wayne was the last thing on my mind. If I had wanted him dead I would have done it years ago when I had the chance.

"What makes you think I want him dead?" I asked taking a long swig of my fresh drink, sighing in relief as it was calming my busy mind.

"Because he failed you," she said simply trying to evoke some sort of emotion from me. "The one person he was supposed to love and protect."

"Laying it on pretty thick," I said somewhat amused.

"I-"

"Don't worry," I said with a laugh before downing the rest of my drink. "I'll tell you what happened. It's just too fun to keep to myself," I giggled. "Think of it as my farewell gift," I mumbled more to myself than her.

She gazed curiously at me but I gave her no reasoning or response to my words.

"I'm all ears," she said sipping her drink for the first time.

I sat back in my chair and ran my hand through my blue tinted hair silently for a moment as I gathered my thoughts. I had suppressed my memories for so long that it was almost painful to pluck at them until they finally remerged. I glanced to my side to see the bearded militia man and the giant one continued to stand a few feet away with wary yet interested eyes.

"Have you ever been in love with someone who simply didn't love you back?" I asked aloud though I wasn't expecting an answer. "Someone whom you pined after since you first met them yet they barely even noticed you?"

"Unrequited love," Talia answered and I nodded.

"I remember like it was yesterday when I met Bruce Wayne for the first time. My father Lorenz Cruz was a famous chef with a chain of restaurants in France. When I was still young he moved us to Gotham to do business with the Wayne's as he wanted to break through the restaurant scene in America. Bruce was nine then and I had just turned six. He was so kind to me even though back then I couldn't speak a lick of English, he even let me follow him and his friend Rachel everywhere they went. With his favorite tailored blue suit, his neatly styled black hair, and his warm blue eyes; he could convince me to do just about anything he asked."

I paused as different emotions began to run through me.

"It was our parents wish that one day we would marry and join our two families together, they thought we could become unstoppable. But after his parents died he kept everyone at arms length though it didn't stop me from trying to no avail. Eventually when he was in his late teens he began to loosen up and we became even closer than before. Once I turned Nineteen my father died of lung cancer, he left behind a letter that he and Thomas Wayne wrote together before the latters passing. It was a letter stating that they hoped Bruce and I would find our way to each other and continued to make both families proud. Bruce proposed to me a week later and even though I knew he was doing it for his father somewhere inside of me I was hoping that maybe he would grow to love me like I loved him and so I accepted. We were married lavishly a month later and then Bruce took off to experience the world while I ran business in Gotham." I shivered as I could see it all unfold as though it was happening again right in front of me.

"Then what happened?" She asked gently touching my arm to bring me back to the present but I was far to gone in my memories.

"Reality," I whispered.

* * *

 ** _Past_**

I sipped angrily on my wine as I sat in front of an untouched meal that I had worked hard to prepare. The candles on the table still burned brightly though they were minutes away from extinguishing as they had been burning for hours now. It was our ninth year anniversary, the first one we were able to celebrate since Bruce came home last year from exploring the world or whatever the hell he was out there doing. I cut him some slack last year because he was busy with Wayne Enterprises and I knew he had to get into the swing of things after being away for seven years. Plus there was this sudden appearance of some crazy man that dressed like a bat and actually cleaned up crime, better than the GCPD anyway. This year though was supposed to be different though, it was supposed to be the year we became stronger as a unit and took the world by surprise. At least that was what he had promised; to be a better friend and husband to me. Over everything else he promised to spend tonight with me and me alone. Again it seems he's broken yet another promise and I was honestly reaching the end of my rope.

 _I honestly don't know why I'm so surprised._

Tears burned my eyes as the candles had reached their end and finally burned out leaving me sitting alone with a cold meal and a broken heart. It was then that the front door opened and closed followed by the sound of footsteps slowly entering the dinning room. The lights were flicked on and Bruce's blue eyes went wide as he looked at the table of food and my angry expression.

"Gwen-"

He was cut off as I threw my plate at him with all the strength I could muster. While it missed him some of the food splattered against his shirt and hair.

"Gwen!"

I threw another plate and my glass of wine followed by the bottle.

"I can explain!" He yelled ducking everything I could get my hands on until he could reach me. He grabbed my arms and held them against him as I struggled to get out of his strong grip.

"Let me go Bruce!" I yelled as the tears were now falling.

"Gwendolyn please," he whispered.

"You promised!" I continued. "You promised that you'd try and that you'd be here tonight."

"I know."

"So where were you? Out partying with other women? Spending _our_ money? Were you with Rachel?" I asked as venom practically dripped from my words. "If you were with her I swear-"

"I'm not cheating on you!" He yelled trying to make me understand but I wasn't haven't it.

"How do I know that, you did before!" I yelled back and his grip on me slacked allowing me to escape and move as far away from him as possible. "You kissed her remember?" I taunted and he looked guiltily at me which made my heart ache. I caught them kissing outside of our suddenly burned down home a couple of months ago and confronted them both. There was a lot of apologies on both their parts and being the person I am, an idiot, I forgave them or at least I thought I did. I swear I was going to let it go and move on but every time he comes home late or not at all I can't help but think he's with her. "I know you don't love me-"

"That's not true," he immediately said cutting me off and I held my hand up.

"Please let me finish." He went silent and when I was sure he wouldn't interrupt again I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes before continuing. "I know you only married me because it was what our parents wanted. I only agreed because I was already in love with you and a stupid naive part of me thought that maybe one day you'd grow to love me too." He looked completely surprised but I hurried not wanting him to say anything yet. "I was trying so hard to be a good wife and friend to you. I supported all your decision within reason when it came to business, I didn't complain when you wanted to take off and discover yourself even though I was sad about it and lonely. You didn't even invite me," I whispered and he took a step closer to me. "I didn't hear a word from you for seven years and then you came back out of nowhere and I didn't even question it. I was there for you and listened to everything you needed to get off your chest but you never once asked me how I was or what I'd been through since you've been gone. I struggled trying to keep both of our many business' afloat! I never wanted to be this! I wanted to travel the world and be able to find myself too! I wanted to go to culinary school in France just like my father but you never gave me that choice! Then after all that I sacrificed for you and our marriage you go and you kiss Rachel! She's my best friend too! She was my bridesmaid for gods sake Bruce! How could you? How could you do that to me? How could you love her but not me?" I whispered in the end.

The tears were now streaming and he took that moment to wrap his arms around me tightly. I wanted to fight him, I wanted to push him away and scream at him how much I hated him but I couldn't. I was so completely broken, hurt, and confused. I still loved Bruce more than anything in the world even though he still continues to put my feelings on the back burner and hurt me.

After a moment of realizing he had said nothing in return to my rant I knew he was never going to change and I shouldn't try to make him. You can love and take care of a man all you wanted but you can't make him appreciate nor love you in return.

I pulled away and reached for his neatly wrapped present off the table. I placed it gently into his hands and he gazed at it sadly for a moment before our eyes clashed once more, his guilty blues into my wet greens.

"Happy Anniversary Bruce. I love you."

With that said I left him alone to collect his own thoughts as I needed my space right now. I felt pathetic and wasn't going to go out of my way to try and win him over anymore when it was obvious where his heart was.

 _Not with me._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

I took the first shot that was laid out before me and sighed as the burning sensation brought me back down to reality.

"You think he didn't love you?" Talia asked as she carefully eyed my every movement.

"I think it doesn't really matter anymore," I answered with a crooked grin. "As you can see we've long ago went our separate ways. Though I'll tell you something. A broken heart can fester into a disease if it's not treated properly," I said sinisterly before giggling to myself.

"Was yours?" The big man suddenly asked.

It sounded as though he meant to question my sanity and if I was him or anybody else hanging in my presence I would have asked too. Still though, I couldn't help the shit eating grin that overtook my lips as I gazed at the strangely huge man.

"One man would say yes while all of Gotham would complain no."

"Who is this one man?" He asked followed by his mechanical breathing which was slowly starting to become soothing.

"Ah ta ta! We're not at that part of the story yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Present_**

It was quiet as everyone's eyes were still on me yet mine were on that big muscle of enigma. I smirked at him and he remained uninterested in engaging in my childish games unless it was a question concerning my past.

Talking about my life was so boring though and my mind couldn't concentrate on one boring thing for too long.

 _Besides, I'm just too curious._

"What's that thing on your face?" I asked leaning on the table to have a better look. "What's it's function? How do you eat? How do you kiss?" I continued to blare out one question after another and he seemed to not be affected by them. Maybe he was use to being asked about his unusual mask.

 _He looks like he'd just eat anyone who'd ask._

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that curiosity killed the cat," he said in that voice that was starting to excite me more and more followed by a sharp glare that I had to admit was a lot scarier than Talia's but still not as scary as my old pal. Still his reaction to anything I had to say excited me and instantly brought a smile to my face.

 _He was just too fun_.

I grinned at his response as I sat back in my chair again and took a sip of my drink. I eyeballed him once more before turning my attention back to an obviously annoyed Talia.

"I hardly think our relationship is fair," I complained with a pout.

"What about our agreement unsatisfies you?"

"How come these two bozos get to listen in on our girl chat? You know what I'm doing here don't you?" I asked playing the victim as I gave her my best sad face. "I'm spilling my guts out to you, telling you all my personal business and the intimate details of my life. That kind of thing makes a girl start to feel vulnerable you know. Yet here these two are hovering over me and listening at full attention but I don't even know their names?"

"She's wasting our time," Hulk junior said and Talia raised a hand up silencing him. I raised my eyes at him amusingly as he quickly followed her order.

 _Kneel boy._

 _Fetch boy._

 _Good boy._

 _Who's a good boy?_

 _Hulk junior is._

Talia sighed and took another drink of her neat vodka before she gazed at me again. I quickly wiped the smirk from my face and began to pout again.

"This is Bane," she said strongly and for a moment I saw some sort of emotion come over her. "He is my trusted friend and most loyal companion. Next to him is his second in command Barsad, he is also very loyal to the league."

"Sounds kinda like a cult," I said excitedly as I placed my head in my right hand and gazed at her dramatically. "Say, how's one get themselves into your little AA group? Do you have to kill someone or like be jumped in?"

"I think one question at a time will suffice," Talia said cutting me off as she was obviously annoyed with my direction of conversation.

"Right, back to the story," I said taking another sip of my drink. "Where was I?"

"Your failed anniversary I believe."

"Exactly!" I shouted as I stroked my hairless chin as though I had to think about what came next. It didn't take long for the unwanted memories to come flooding back.

* * *

 ** _Past_**

It was late when I finally arrived home from my duties at my family's new bakery. I had a lot to get done if I wanted the place to open in the next couple of months. I was nervous yet excited as this would be the first business I opened by myself. I knew it had to be everything all of Gotham was expecting it to be as it had my parents name on it.

'La Famille Desserts'

Which is family in French. I wanted to do something that would make my parents proud and while I was a decent cook I was nothing compared to my father, however my baking gene seemed to outshine his.

I yawned as I walked through the doors of the elevator and entered the penthouse Bruce and I are staying in whilst Wayne Manor is being rebuilt. I offered for us to stay in my parents old home but realized I hadn't been there since Bruce and I had married and I was afraid of the memories I would receive if I entered again.

So thus here we are.

I hung my jacket up and tossed my purse into the nearby closet before heading towards the bedroom, I needed a shower like it was a crime.

My breath hitched in my throat as I rounded the corner to see our bed completely adorned in red and pink rose petals while candles were neatly placed around the room. I was taken by surprise at the most romantic scene I had ever seen.

"You're finally home."

I jumped as I hadn't noticed Bruce standing on the other side of the room in a nice tailored blue suit, his favorite suit that he only wore on special occasions. I was confused but the twisting knot in my stomach told me what was really happening, my heart and mind just couldn't believe it.

"Bruce-"

"Just here me out," he said cutting me off. "I've been a jerk," he said and I rolled my eyes. "Ok I've been a complete asshole." We shared a grin before he continued. "You were wrong the other night when you said I didn't love you."

My heart began to beat wildly in my chest as I stared deeply into his blue eyes searching for any detection of a lie.

 _There was none._

"I do love you Gwendolyn more than I can put into words but at the same time I have absolutely been taking you for granted." Tears filled my eyes as he approached me and took my hands into his rough ones. "The way you looked at me that night tore me to pieces. The last thing I want to do is hurt one of the most important people in my life. I swear I'm trying to be better at all of this, I never want to be the reason you cry again," he whispered as he pushed a piece of my black hair behind my ear.

"Bruce."

He sealed his promise with the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced.

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"The most passionate kiss you ever experienced?" Bane asked as though I had said I'd been bitten by a radioactive spider.

 _I am Spider-Man!_

 _Just kidding._

 _Maybe. ;)_

"Well yeah," I said dumbfounded as my eye involuntarily twitched.

"Was that the first kiss you shared?" Talia asked.

"Naw. We kissed plenty of times but they were all little pecks on the lips when we were leaving the house or in front of company. That time though," I started as I replayed the moment in my head again. "That was the first real kiss with tongue and everything," I said with a crooked grin as I side glanced at Bane, sending him a quick wink which he ignored.

"So a French kiss," Talia stated.

"Yeah, we French know what we're doing." I sipped lightly from my glass again and sighed in contempt.

"Your accent is recognizable but not thick."

"My old friend didn't like it so much," I said with a meaningful look at the two of them. "Said I sounded like I had marshmallows stuck in my cheeks." A giggle slipped out from the memory and I snorted.

 _Hell, whenever I got too excited or angry Alfred said he couldn't understand a damn word I was saying and leave the room with a huff._

"How did you fix it?" Bane asked and I kept my eyes on Talia.

"Oh you know, I had some help," I said finally turning to meet his eyes. "He slapped me around real good until he couldn't hear it anymore," I said with a smirk.

The look of disgust briefly visited his eyes before becoming cold, emotionless, and empty once more.

"You keep asking a lot of questions concerning him. You want hear about him bad don't you?" I asked my voice taking on a more dark and seductive tone as I eyed him with blank eyes of my own. "You want to know what he did to me huh? How he tortured me, how he touched me, how he-"

"Perhaps we're getting off subject Magic," Talia said recapturing my attention.

A small grin touched my lips as while I hadn't unnerved Bane, his second in command did however slightly flinch.

"Sorry," I said with a laugh. "My mind can never focus on one thing for too long. It's just too boring." I complained. "And I'm hungry, hey Fred," I shouted to the bartender. He looked at me confused and I bit my lip as I realized I called him by the wrong name. "Tom?" I tried again.

"My-" he stuttered out before taking a deep breath. "My names Gabriel," he said in that breathtaking accent.

 _Geez was I way off._

"Sorry about that baby," I said pretending to care. "You know how bad I am with names. I always call the right one when the time comes though right?" I asked with a wink and he nodded as he let out a nervous laugh.

 _I probably don't._

 _I really thought his name was Tom._

 _Or Fred._

 _Whatever._

"I've had enough of this," Bane said seemingly annoyed.

With that thing on his face it's hard to be sure.

"Don't get jealous," I said sending a wink his way. "There's plenty of me to go around," I joked holding my arms open. "Hey Bane, you wanna see a magic trick?"

* * *

 ** _Past_**

"A magic trick?" Bruce asked surprised. "You still haven't given up on being a magician huh?" He joked and we both laughed.

"Oh come on I was ten," I complained light heartedly.

We sat comfortably at the head of our king size bed, full from the meal he surprised me with seconds after his confessed feelings and apology. The rose petals on the bed now lay messily across the floor and the candles were still glowing brightly.

"And you were going to be the bestest magician there ever is!" He exclaimed mocking my ten year old voice though his attempt at my French accent made him sound like he was dying. Still I couldn't help but laugh until my sides hurt as he gently stroked my hair, something that always calmed me down.

My mother for the most part was a stay at home mom. Besides taking care of me, the household, and doing appearances with father, she never really had any other interests. Family was her life and she proved daily that we were her first and only priorities. The one thing that I would catch my mother doing when she thought she was completely alone was magic tricks. I'd sneak to her room and watch as she did the simplest of tricks with no hesitation, I remember begging her for weeks to teach me until she finally gave in. She complained that it was a useless skill that would get me nowhere yet her smile use to light up every time she completed one or watched me try. I was inspired by that smile and wanted to be a great magician because of it. I had that little kid mentality that made me think if I could just become a great magician I could see my mother smile like that all the time.

Though over the years of learning magic I've found my own joy and love for the craft. Even after all these years I enjoyed being able to surprise people with advanced tricks and being able to see their excited smiles was always payment enough.

"I'd love to see a magic trick," Bruce whispered seductively in my ear causing me to blush.

"Oh yeah?" I whispered back meeting his eyes.

"Yeah. Make my lips disappear."

 _Oh I will._

My lips were instantly on his a little more eagerly than I wanted but he didn't seem to complain.

One of his hands weaved their fingers into my straight hair while the other gripped my waist with such intensity. I gasped at the sudden affection though I was only given that second to breath before he was kissing me again. I arched my back as I wrapped my arms around his middle and pulled his body as close to mine as possible. His warmth instantly made my body become hotter and I became warm in places that I'd never been before.

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"You had intercourse? How is any of this relevant?" Bane said interrupting my story.

 _Again_.

I rolled my eyes and groaned aloud dramatically dropping my head harshly against the table.

"Can you maybe let me finish before you interrupt me," I said sitting up and meeting his harsh greys.

My eye twitched.

"You were warm in places you'd never been before." He repeated. "That has nothing to do with Bruce Wayne nor does that help us in our quest to take down Gotham.

Something quick flashed in his eyes before becoming blank again. I wanted badly to see the rest of his face as then I'd be able to grasp his emotions. I didn't really understand why he was so upset about me going deep into vivid detail isn't that what they came here for, to hear my story.

Then suddenly a thought crossed my mind.

 _Omg!_

 _Is he a virgin?_

I bit my lip to hold in the harsh laugh that threatened to escape. I couldn't help but snicker inside at the thought of Bane being a virgin and then my mind immediately went to what his first time could possibly look like. At this thought a laugh did escape my lips and I had to hold onto my stomach as my insides began to hurt. The pictures playing in my mind were hilarious thus simple.

 _Bane's huge body atop some unlucky girl._

 _Her screaming out in pain as he pounded her like a dog._

 _Him coming within the minute and then collapsing atop her._

 _Thus, squishing her to death._

 _Im sick in the head, yes I'm aware_.

I giggled even harder at the thought that even in such a delicate state of interaction his big and powerful hands would probably tear any woman apart, perhaps his manhood as well. I sniffled to stop the laughter and gazed boldly at the area centered right between his legs. I wonder if it was as big as the rest of him or was his huge build just compensating.

Talia cleared her throat uncomfortably and I smirked but removed my eyes so that they met his.

"I was simply explaining that he was excellent with his hands," I teased.

I slowly moved my right hand and slid it in between my legs stroking my lady parts and being sure to give a good show. I saw something else flash in his eyes and they immediately turned to the wall behind me. He would never admit it out loud, hell a random stranger looking in would never be able to tell. While he controlled his emotions exceptionally, him moving his eyes barely an inch away from me told me that I had indeed made him uncomfortable.

 _Yes!_

 _Fuck yes!_

 _Score one for the psycho!_

"So," Talia said reeling me back in. "You forgave Bruce and the two of you made love?" She asked and I was confused before I realized she was trying to get back to the story.

"Oh that." I said feeling bored again. "Naw, we both really wanted to but I decided that I had to see some proof in his words before I could go all the way with him. I had morals and shit back then."

"Nine years of marriage and you never consummated it?" She asked surprised.

"Spoilers," I said with a wink. "Though I supposed he did make me wait for it, asshole," I mumbled to myself. "Up until that point I wasn't sure if he actually ever wanted me that way. He would always flirt in front of others and touch me in places I'd never been touched, then when we'd get home he'd act like he'd catch the cooties if he touched me. I mean, I was literally a twenty seven year old virgin before I finally got some."

 _Don't you dare laugh._

"So his affection that night went nowhere?" Bane asked again and I rolled my eyes.

"If you wouldn't have interrupted me you would have known that," I said pointedly. "Seriously don't interrupt me again," I said in a warning voice as my eyes lost all amusement and gained something deadly.

His eyes began to challenge mine to see if I was going to back down and when I didn't I saw some sort of amusement fill his.

"So," Talia said interrupting out staring contest. "When exactly did you find out Bruce was Batman.

My eye involuntarily twitched harder at the mention of Batman.

"Right," I said ignoring it and going back into thought. "Let's skip ahead.

* * *

 ** _Past_**

"Welcome back Gwen," Greta greeted as I entered Lacy's Diner. I literally come here everyday as it's seriously one of Gotham's best kept secrets. The place was small, intimate, and had that homey feeling as they always made you feel like you'd been invited over for family dinner. "You look beautiful as always," she said with a warm smile as she led me to my private table at the back of the diner.

I took my seat and immediately slipped off my jacket as I finally returned the smile.

"You look younger and younger everyday Greta, I'm so jealous," I said complimentary and she blushed shaking her head.

"Honey I wish."

Greta was in her fifties but she honestly looked so young and full of life. Being around her always refreshed me and gave me a new positive outlook on life each day. She was just always happy and had this smile on her face that made you feel at home and loved. She was one of the many reasons I loved coming here so much, the other reason was her husband George's amazing food. Before I could even pick up my menu, my regular apple walnut salad was placed in front of me with a cold glass of sweet iced tea. Everyone knows Greta makes the best iced tea in the north.

"So what'll you have today?" She said pulling out her pad and pen. "George has about fifteen minutes left on a fresh new batch of his six cheese lasagna in the oven," she said in teasing voice that definitely had me tempted. I mean come on, six cheeses.

"I'll take that," I said quickly and already drooling.

"It'll be right up doll, enjoy," she said with a laugh as she headed back to the front to greet more customers.

I immediately dug into my salad, it was my absolute favorite and I've eaten it everyday for the last twelve years. I remember the first time I discovered this hidden place with my folks, I was about fifteen. The diner was smacked dab in the middle of two clothing stores with no big windows that allowed you to see inside. All that was present was a big red door and a red sign above that said Lacey's place. My mom thought it was a boutique and we headed in one day with dad following grudgingly behind us. We were surprised none the less to see the cutest beach themed diner we had ever seen. Even my father the super elite and strict chef was thoroughly impressed, it only took him three seconds before he started spouting off about beach themed meals.

It was then that we met Greta and George, they became part of the family in some way. They explained that the diner was named after their daughter Lacey whom passed away from cancer when she was ten. Her favorite place was the beach and they had moved her close by so she could see it everyday before her eventual passing. They opened up this diner in her memory and had a beautiful memorial of her painted on the back wall.

 _She was beautiful._

Ever since that day we'd come at least three times a week as a family, it was sort of our thing. Once my father had passed away from his lung cancer my mother and I began to come everyday around lunch time. They were the only people that knew what it was like to loose someone to the horrible disease and they helped us grieve and learn to live without him physically there. Greta and George were like the aunt and uncle I never had since both my parents were the only child in their family. After my mother had passed two years ago I had stopped coming all together as this place held nothing but memories I wasn't ready to face. It was then that I understood what Bruce had went through all those years ago when he lost his parents. It wasn't until one night last year when Alfred had brought home duck à l'orange made by George specially for me. It was one of my favorite French meals and it was also something my father had taught him how to make.

That simple meal was all it took for me to coming running back to Lacey's and they were waiting with arms wide open. This simple hidden away diner was home and they reminded me that even though I felt alone without my parents and with Bruce being away, that I never actually was.

"Gwen? Is that you?"

I had just swallowed the last bit of my salad and turned to see the familiar face that matched the voice. I didn't know wether to be annoyed or cautious but quickly settled on amicable as we were once really good friends.

"Rachel?" I asked surprised before sliding from my booth to greet her. She pulled me into a friendly hug and squeezed me tightly which made me stiffened up a bit. "It's been awhile," I said with a smile as we pulled apart. "Eight months or so right?" I asked but was already certain of the amount of time as I had been actively avoiding her.

"Something like that," she said trying to smile as it was obvious that her mind went back to the reason we weren't exactly on good terms.

"You look good Rach, long day at work?" I asked referring to the fact that she was dressed in one of her many nice pantsuits. Her brown hair was messily falling out of her bun she had atop her head and her makeup could use some refreshing. Her blue eyes looked dull and tired and she practically had to stifle a yawn.

"Thanks Gwen. It's been a very long day," she said rubbing her eyes. "You know we've been working hard to nail down Maroni, that scum just keeps slipping through the cracks."

"Yeah I read about the case in the newspaper, it's a shame that no one wants to see these criminals behind bars enough to be an agreeable witness."

"Tell me about," she groaned.

"Hey sweetheart sorry I'm late."

I looked up a bit surprised to see the District Attorney Harvey Dent come strolling up towards us, even more surprised to see him kiss Rachel on the cheek. She blushed and immediately became awkward at the exchange and refused to meet my curious eyes. Hell I don't care who she messes around with as long as it's not my husband.

"Oh hello, was I interrupting?" He asked giving me a friendly smile.

 _Very handsome._

"Not at all we were just catching up," I said waving it off. "Gwendolyn Wayne," I greeted reaching my hand out to him which he took and kissed the back of. I couldn't stop the blush the colored my cheeks as I had never know the affection of another man, I barely knew the affections of the one I was married to.

"Oh I know who you are, Rachel talks about you all the time," he said releasing his hold.

"All good I hope?" I asked sparing her a small glance.

"Nothing but good things," he reassured me. "I'm Harvey-"

"-Dent. Yes I know who you are as well Mr. District Attorney," I teased with a smile and he laughed as I mirrored his words. "Well I just sat down a moment ago for lunch, why don't the two of you join me," I offered.

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude," Rachel said unsure as she quickly glanced at the booth I was previously sitting at.

 _Looking for Bruce_.

"You wouldn't be. It's just me and it gets a little boring eating lunch by yourself everyday," I said glancing between the two of them.

"We'd love to," Harvey answered as Rachel seemed to hesitate.

"Excellent."

I took my seat and they sat comfortably across from me. Greta immediately came over and collected my plate before jotting down there drink and orders. Rachel ordered the club sandwich but Harvey had a hard time trying to decide since it was his first time.

"May I suggests the lasagna," I told him and he met my eyes. "There's literally six cheeses in it and George's famous for it I swear," I said trying to sell him on it.

"It also just came out the oven," Greta added with a smile.

"Well then how can I resist," he said with a laugh. "I'll have George's famous lasagna."

Greta smiled happily and disappeared for a moment only to return with their drinks before she rushed off again.

"So Mrs. Wayne where's your husband?" He asked looking around the room. I noticed Rachel stiffen up but I just placed a smile on my face as I was about to play my sweet and loving wife role.

"Please Harvey it's Gwen," I firstly corrected him. "Bruce is busy with Wayne Enterprises."

"To busy to have lunch with his beautiful wife?"

 _Tell me about it._

"Apparently. I know how it is though, I barely allow myself time enough to enjoy lunch as I usually prefer to work through it."

 _Lie_.

"The two of you have always been work alcoholics," Rachel said with a laugh. "That's why you're perfect for each other."

I bit my lip and offered her what I hoped look like a smile though I seriously doubted it. Eight months ago she was snogging him and now she thinks we're perfect for each other.

 _Blow it out your rear Rachel_.

"Enough about me, what's with the two of you?" I asked curiously with a sly smirk hoping to change the subject.

"Nothing much," Rachel quickly answered.

"Where there is definitely something," Harvey corrected as he smiled gently at her. His eyes told it all, how much he cared and possibly loved about her. I could tell she had a thing for him as well but she obviously wanted to hide it from me and everyone else around.

 _She probably doesn't want me to tell Bruce._

 _I am though._

 _Just to see his reaction._

 _Jeez I sound paranoid_.

"We should do a double date," I suggested without thinking. "It would be nice for us old friends to catch up and even better to get to know Harvey."

"Sounds like a good time," Harvey said though he looked unsure.

"I'll set up a time with Rachel," I said sipping my ice tea. I looked at her pointedly and she sighed before standing up.

"I'm going to freshen up."

We were silent as she left the table and I watched Harvey as he watched her until she disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"The two of you are adorable," I admitted and he laughed it off.

"I wish she thought so," he admitted. "Do you know this is the first time in weeks I was able to get her alone and all to myself."

"You know women Harvey, their complicated. Either they want what they can't have, don't see what's right in front of their eyes, or regret when they realize they've lost something good."

He nodded in agreement.

"You know Rachel well right?" He asked.

"I'd like to think I do."

 _Didn't think she'd kiss my husband though._

"I'm about to bring your meals out now," Greta told us as she stopped by our table again.

"Oh actually, could you put mine in a to go box?" I asked wanting to give Harvey the alone time he was craving with Rachel. She nodded before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Rachel's one of the most stubborn people I've ever met," I admitted. "But I know how to put her in check real good Mr. Dent."

"How?" He asked curiously.

I spotted Rachel leaving the bathroom and I leaned seductively across the table as I reached and gently pushed some of Harvey's blonde hair from his face. He looked shocked and taken aback and Rachel was practically fuming once she reached the table.

"Sorry to take you off guard, you had something in your hair," I explained slowly as I flirting bit my lip.

He gulped nervously as Rachel slipped back into the booth closer to Harvey this time, even going as far as to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm back," she said with a small smile.

 _Jealous_.

"Yes you are," I said nonchalantly as I kept my eyes on Harvey who just seemed to catch onto what was happening. "Oh Harvey aren't you on the board with the orphanage? I was wondering if I could become a member, help out and donate," I said pretending to ignore Rachel's presence.

"Absolutely. We could always use another hand, we should set up a fundraiser to announce you joining," he said becoming excited.

"Perfect."

"Here you go dolls," Greta interrupted as she placed everyone's food on the table and handed me a bag, "enjoy."

"Thanks Greta."

"So what were you two talking about when I left?" Rachel asked not touching her food.

"Oh you know, it's a secret," I said with a smirk before downing the rest of my tea.

She couldn't hid the look of pissed off on her face and she crossed her arms with an attitude. Harvey quickly excused himself to the bathroom wanting to avoid whatever was about to happen between the two of us.

"You and Bruce can have your secrets but don't drag Harvey into it," she said annoyed.

 _I'm confused_.

"Excuse me?" I asked not knowing if I should be offended or not.

"Oh come on Gwen," she said pointedly glancing at the television behind me. "It's just the two of us and I'm sure Bruce doesn't mind us talking about it as long as no one else hears."

I turned to see the news playing another report on the Batman and how he appeared weeks after the return of Bruce Way-

My heart stopped and I quickly attempted to laugh it off.

Rachel is just trying to get back at me for harmlessly flirting with Harvey, it's not that serious.

But Bruce was always gone all night only to be in bed next to me bright and early the next morning. He also had bruises here and there every once in awhile but he told me they were from intense boxing classes he was taking.

 _Chill Gwen, Bruce is not Batman_.

The report went on about how rich Batman had to be to be able to afford his weaponry and tricked out black car.

I swallowed harshly.

It all started to fit together. Last year Bruce and Alfred began to act like they had secret society that I wasn't allowed to be apart of, whispering to each and whatnot and changing the subject when I walked into the room. That time when Alfred brought Bruce home in the middle of the night passed out and drugged and had to call Lucius to come and help. Bruce told me he was mugged and drugged but Alfred got upset when I wanted to call the police and an ambulance. All of those facts made me start to consider, what was Bruce doing those seven years when he was away? Why was it a big secret and why did he stay out of touch with Alfred and I.

"Hey Gwen?" Rachel called out and I met her eyes again.

"Bruce still afraid of bats?" She said smartly.

My eyes grew wide at the memory of Bruce falling down the well. At the recognition in my eyes her own grew wide in return.

"You didn't know did you?" She asked.

"Know what?" Harvey asked as he scooted back into the booth and quickly began to take bites of his food. "By the way Gwen this was an excellent choice, this six cheese lasagna is delicious."

I quickly swallowed the confusion in my heart and stood up as I was ready to take my leave.

"I'm glad Harvey," I said with a smile. "I'll have my people get in touch with your people about that fundraiser for the orphanage."

"Excellent."

"I'll leave you two to it," I said collecting myself. "It was good to meet you Harvey."

"You too Gwen."

"Rachel," I said losing my smile.

"Gwen can we talk?"

"I'm actually in a hurry I've got to get back to the bakery," I said quickly dismissing her. "Let's meet up for lunch again sometime." With that I hurried away from the booth and slipped Greta a fifty to cover everyone's meals and left.

The whole car ride back to the penthouse was nerve wrecking and I kept beating myself up for not having seen the signs. But why would he keep this from me why would he lie? What was pissing me off even more than him dressing up as a bat of all things and putting himself in danger every night was the fact that Rachel knew and I didn't. I practically ran into the building when the car stopped and pushed the elevator button over and over hoping it would make the ride up faster. As soon as it's doors opened I rushed through the place searching for Bruce. I found him in the living room with Alfred sitting and laughing about something the latter said. His eyes lit up when he saw me and he made to hug me in greeting but I quickly pushed him away. He looked at me confused and I took a deep breath as I met his blues with my greens.

"I need to ask you something," I told him.

"Ok."

"If you lie to me Bruce I swear to god-"

"Gwendolyn what's wrong?" He asked assessing my look of disbelief, nausea, and anger. I slowly wiped the sweat that was beginning to form on my forehead before I looked him square in the eyes.

"Bruce, are you Batman?"

* * *

 ** _Present_**

I stretched in my seat to loosen my muscles before taking the second shot on the table. I smiled as man bun placed a plate of nachos in front of me.

 _I was dying of starvation_!

"What did he tell you?" Talia asked and I burrowed my eyebrows as I looked at her confused. "Bruce. Did he admit everything to you?"

"Oh that," I said before taking a few chips in my mouth and sighing with content. I waited until I finished swallowing before I answered. "Naw he lied, said it wasn't true and denied any involvement. I was pissed when I figured out that he had lied to my face after I asked him not to. He claimed Rachel was mistaken and she thought that since he was rich he must have been involved with the Bat but he wasn't."

"What was his excuse about staying out all night?"

"Something about working on a new project for Wayne Enterprises that he wanted to surprise me and Gotham with."

"And you believed him?" Bane asked and I rolled my eyes as I swallowed a few more chips.

"Of course I did I was a stupid fucking cunt," I said feeling angry about the memory causing my eye to twitch. "Bruce could of told me it was raining meatballs and cats and I would have believed him. That's how blindly in love I was with him," I said seriously hating him and myself the more I talked.

 _Should have killed him._

 _Fucking liar._

"Continue," Bane ordered as I put more food in my mouth and began to chew. "From the sound of it Bruce Wayne was an inconsiderate imbecile with a silver tongue, how Ra Al Ghul ever thought he was worthy is ridiculous."

"You got that right buster," I said with a mouth full of food. "How I ever married him I'll never know."

"You could have divorced him at any given time," Bane reminded me.

"I tried to, twice actually."

"What happened?" Talia asked rendering in this new piece of news.

"He said no," I said obviously as I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" Talia asked sounding just as harsh as she meant it to be.

"Didn't your mother?"

I ducked as she threw her glass of Vodka at me.

"Looks like we won't be becoming friends at the end of the night huh?"

I bursted into a fit of giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Present_**

"Ok look, how about we start over?" I asked an angry Talia whom sat across from me with a red face and refused to answer.

 _She's pissed._

 _Not that I care._

 _I think her reaction was hilarious._

"Hey don't make me the bad guy," I said holding my hands up in mock surrender. "You shouldn't dish out what you can't take tootz," I said pointedly already becoming bored of her anger.

I had finished eating moments ago and decided to take a third shot as I was starting to lose the affects of all the alcohol I'd consumed earlier tonight from the food and Talia's temper.

 _What a buzzkill._

"Bane take over," she finally spoke as she stood up without even sparing me a glance and stormed out of the bar.

"Geez what's her problem?" I joked to Bane and his second command. They didn't react like usual but Bane slowly began to make his way closer towards me. Every step strong, loud, and purposeful. I watched on silently as he took Talia's previous seat, the chair groaning from his weight. I curiously leaned across the table as this was the closest he's ever been to me and it made me excited beyond reason. "I've finally got you all to myself," I whispered seductively only to side glance at his remaining lieutenant. "Don't worry I'm into three ways," I told him with a wink.

He looked amused but quickly hid it.

"Do you always try to hide behind jokes and laughter?" Bane suddenly asked as I turned my eyes back on him. "You can't take anything serious except when you toss around your harmless threats."

I fought my eye from twitching but I was seriously offended.

 _I'm a great killer. :(_

 _I always go through with my threats._

 _Even when the person does what I say._

 _I'm just psycho like that._

"If you think my threats are empty then why don't you try me." I was unable to hid the viciousness in my voice as his words angered me more than I wanted to admit.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" He asked sounding as amused as his mask allowed.

I was aware that this man was about ten me's maybe even more. I knew his fist and shoes would hurt way more than what my body was accustomed to yet no fear filled my heart. I went through something worst than getting hit with bricks which I assumed his punches would feel like. All in all I wasn't scared and welcomed his challenge.

"Do you want to find out?" I asked with a sick smile.

"You aren't afraid of dying by my hands?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," I said pointedly making sure he saw the truth in my eyes. I have been through hell and back and literally faced death more times then I could remember. I wasn't afraid of anything or anyone especially this arrogant meathead with a jockey strap around his head.

He was silent as we gazed into each other's eyes. I spotted the curiosity in his and slowly but surely I began to relax into my normal self, I even sent him a mischievous smirk.

"Be careful staring into these deep greens, you might just find yourself lost and I'm not exactly looking for a longterm thing right now."

Immediately his eyes shifted from mine and I laughed.

"You are just too much you know that right? I just want to fold you up, stick you in my back pocket, and take you home with me," I gushed leaning as close as I could get to him.

"Back to the story," he demanded leaving no room for an argument.

"Aw no fun," I pouted folding my arms across my chest. I thought it over for a moment before a smile overtook my lips. "I tell you something juicy, in exchange I get to ask you a question and you have to answer," I offered as a deal.

"No," he quickly dismissed.

"Oh come on you big meany."

"I could always pull the story out of you," he threaten with that scary glare though it only made me smirk.

"Go ahead. I haven't had that much fun in.. well you know."

He seemed off put at the fact that his threats were as useless to me as mine were to him. Neither was afraid of the other or what they could do. I'll admit I respected him a bit more because of it which only made even more curious.

 _Who the hell is this guy?_

 _What's his story?_

"Fine. I'll answer one question but your story better have some useful facts."

I smirked and leaned back in my chair swiping my bangs out of my face.

"Don't worry I never disappoint."

* * *

 ** _Past_**

"Your face is going to get stuck like that if you keep making that face Mistress Gwen," Alfred warned me in a sing song voice.

I looked up surprised to see him standing there watching me as I hadn't even heard him enter the room. Alfred was always like that, as slick and as quiet as a ninja even more so with age. I quickly fixed the frown upon my face with much difficulty. I couldn't stop thinking about what Rachel had said to me even though Bruce promised it wasn't him and that he had no involvement. I just couldn't stop my mind from racing with all these questions and last night regardless of his answer I fired question after question at Bruce but barely got a decent enough answer. Eventually he got tired of my questions and stormed out not to return until the next morning with an apology and begging for me to see things clearly. He even used _our_ marriage against _me_.

 _The nerve of him._

"We've been married for nine years now and trust is something we always had. Don't let people on the outside who have no clue what's going on in the inside sway your trust and faith in me," he said.

I had no choice but to agree and believe in him after that. That's what a marriage is, being behind and supporting your partner regardless of what others thought. It was us against everyone else. But for the last week I still couldn't stop my mind from wandering to the facts. If only I had some sort of proof that told me he either was Batman or that he simply wasn't, I would be able to move on.

"You should be getting ready for the fundraiser Miss," Alfred said pulling me out of my thoughts again which I was grateful for.

"Yes of course Alfred."

"I've already placed your requested dress from the cleaners on your bed, your heels are in the closet, and if you want your mothers hair clip it's in the safe behind Master Bruce's shoes," he explained and I nodded.

"Alfred," I called out to him before he could leave. "You would never lie to me right?" I asked with hope.

"No I wouldn't," he said with honesty shinning through his eyes.

"I know you're faithful to me and Bruce even more, so I won't ask you anything that'll put any of our relationships at jeopardy. Though I'll ask one thing of you." He nodded and instructed for me to continue. "Do you think Rachel's a liar?"

He was silent as he seemed to think over the question though his eyes never left mine.

"Not to my knowledge."

"Thank you Alfred," I said in a whisper and he gave me a sad smile before leaving the room.

I was grateful that he protected me just as much as he did for Bruce. Since day one Alfred always took care of me as though I were his, as though it were his duty since birth. I respected him to no end and saw him as my second father. I was even blessed enough to have him walk me down the isle at my wedding after my father had passed away.

I groaned as I headed into the bedroom and took off my comfy robe. I was going to have to talk to Rachel again, it was the only way I was going to get a straight answer and so help me if Bruce is lying I'm packing my bags and I'm leaving.

I slipped into the blue dress that hugged my body at the top and poofed out from the waist to my knees. It was fun and comfortable and I'd be able to move around in it seamlessly. I sat in front of my vanity and lightly applied some make up before combing all my long black hair into a neatly done bun. I slipped on some simple jewelry, black heels, then I entered the safe and placed my mothers silver hair pin in the top of my bun. Lastly I grabbed my black handbag and coat and headed out of my room where Alfred awaited and then lead me to the elevator. When the doors opened I was surprised to see a smiling Bruce standing there in a simple black suit with tulips in his hands.

 _My favorite._

"For me?" I asked as he held them out to me.

"I don't see any other beautiful wives standing around."

I laughed at this and took the flowers into my hands briefly sniffing them before handing them to Alfred. He hurried off into the kitchen to place them into a nice vase and some water.

"They're lovely Bruce," I whispered.

"Not as lovely as you," he said wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me into a gentle kiss. "I missed you," he murmured against my lips which caused me to smile happily.

"We just had breakfast together this morning," I reminded him.

"Still too long to be away from you."

I don't know what's gotten into him but I was far from complaining. This was what I imagined married life would be like all the time and I was so wrong.

 _Better late than never._

"Shall we?" Alfred asked as he appeared around the corner.

We all got into the elevator and headed downstairs. The drive over was fun and easygoing as Alfred told one of Bruce's many embarrassing baby stories. I had honestly never seen the man blush so hard and it was absolutely adorable. I enjoyed watching the two of them banter from time to time, this was what I loved about my life.

I frowned at the sight of the orphanage as we pulled up, thoughts of my pending speech made me nervous beyond belief. I took a deep breath as we stepped out of the car, nearly blinded by the lights of paparazzi cameras flashing in our faces. I tensed for a moment but immediately relaxed as Bruce slipped his hand into mine and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"You're going to do fine. You look breath taking by the way," he whispered in my ear before pulling me along. My spine tingled from the affection that Bruce was finally showing me. I thoroughly enjoyed it but since it's so sudden I can't help but question his motives because this is something I'm just not use to.

I smiled sweetly at the cameras and waved at everyone that called out to me in greeting. Once we came to the front door of the building we had to stop to be interviewed by none other than Viki Vale. She flashed us her most dazzling smile as her blue eyes glistened like she just knew she'd get a great story from us. That or it could be the fact that there is this big rumor in Gotham that Bruce and I were swingers and Ms. Vale just so happens to have a crush on us.

"Bruce, Gwen it's been too long," she greeted happily.

"Not long enough," I joked half serious.

"Play nice," Bruce whispered.

"So Gwen. What made you decide to become a part of the orphanage after all these years?" She asked holding nothing back.

"Well I've always been interested in becoming a member and I've donated and volunteered here since I was fifteen. After a talk with our current District Attorney Harvey Dent whom is an extreme advocate, I decided that this place is one of the most important places to invest money in. These kids don't have a family and sometimes that comes with hardship and they don't get all the same opportunities as other children. I want to be able to help these kids live their lives as normal as possible and make sure they never have to want for anything." I answered passionately.

"Do you think money can really solve all their problems?" She asked and I squeezed Bruce's hand for support.

 _Reel in the psycho Gwen._

"Actually I don't," I said flatly. "There is nothing we can do about bringing their parents back, all I can do on the matter is advocate for couples to adopt or foster these children. We have the best of the best people working here who love, raise, and support these children. All I can really focus on is making sure their clothed and fed, that they have money for field trips and book fairs. To make sure they can celebrate their birthdays like any other kid and most importantly to make sure they can afford to go to college and make a career for themselves. Does that answer your question?" I asked snidely before storming off with Bruce and Alfred following after me.

"Gwendolyn wait up," Bruce called out to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me to a stop.

"I'm sorry," I said immediately. "I know that was really rude and I should have kept my cool-"

"That was brilliant," he said cutting me off before I could finish my rant. "I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself." We shared a smiled and he gently wrapped his hand around my waist, leading me into the room full of Gotham's phony rich folk.

"For us," I reminded him.

He knew better than anyone that money didn't bring your parents back. For her to insist that I was trying to buy these kids off was completely ridiculous and insulting.

"Gwen!" Harvey Dent called cheerfully as he and Rachel approached us.

 _Don't tense up._

 _Don't tense up._

 _Don't tense up._

Rachel and Bruce's eyes immediately met each other's.

 _Tensed up._

Obviously feeling my body go stiff Bruce's eyes immediately left hers and traveled towards me. I continued to look straight and placed the friendliest smile I could muster I my lips. Today was not about Rachel or Bruce and it definitely wasn't about their kiss or my marriage. There are more important things to focus on at the moment and I wasn't going to let them ruin this day.

"Mr. District Attorney," I said with a teasing smile.

"It's just Harvey to you," he said with a pointed look before giving me another kiss to my hand and again I could hardly stop the blush that arose. "You must be this lovely woman's husband, Bruce Wayne," Harvey said now directing his attention towards Bruce. "You're a lucky man Mr. Wayne she's quite the catch."

Rachel frowned at this and Bruce's arm tightened around my waist pulling me closer into him.

"I'm reminded every morning when I wake up next to this beautiful face just how lucky I am," Bruce said triumphantly with a smirk as he reached out and shook Dent's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you I've seen a lot of you on the television."

"You too. Rachel talks about you a lot."

 _I bet she does._

"Rachel," Bruce finally greeted her in a different voice though I tried not to notice

"Bruce," she whispered back and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Rachel," I also greeted.

"Gwen, you look beautiful."

"As do you."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, "Bruce said to the group before kissing my cheek and disappearing into the crowd of business men. I wasn't surprised in the least, he always did have a one track mind when it came to business and he utilized ever opportune moment possible.

"Busy as always," I informed them with an uncomfortable laugh. "So where are we seated?" I asked glancing at Harvey.

"This way," Rachel said taking Harvey's hand possessively and walking towards the front of the room.

 _She can dish but she can't take it._

I quickly followed after them but had to stop several times to entertain the many stuck up rich women whom assumed we were friends because I gave them the time of day. I didn't trust them as far as I could throw them. All people like this want is to use each other to get ahead and that was disgraceful to me. My parents came from nothing in France and even though my father found success in the culinary industry he's done nothing but give back and take care of his family. The greediness that came with Americans was unbelievable and Gotham had to be the worst of the worst.

I sighed in relief as we finally reached the table. I happily accepted the glass of champagne and downed almost half of it to calm my nerves.

 _I'm going to need something stronger than this._

 _Wonder if they have any whiskey._

"Rachel. Can we talk after all of this?" I whispered to her as she was seated next to me, Harvey on her left, and an empty seat for Bruce on my right. She looked at me questionably and I nodded towards Bruce's empty seat. Recognition finally hit her and she nodded leaning in closer to me. "It shouldn't take too long we'll just sneak away for a bit towards the end," I explained.

She seemed hesitant but eventually nodded in agreement.

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"Skip to the conversation I don't care what the event was like, what you had for dinner, and I really don't want to hear about how uncomfortable and awkward the four of you were around each other," Bane said leaving no room for an argument.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance and before he could blink I pulled my knife from my jacket pocket and pointed it threateningly at him. Barsad didn't hesitate to aim his gun at my head as he silently dared me to move an inch. I wasn't worried and so I paid him no heed.

"I thought I told you _not_ to interrupt me _again_ ," I teased twirling it once and allowing a sinister smirk to overtake my lips.

He didn't even blink, if anything he was amused.

I'll admit it was a bit frustrating. Anyone else would have been on their fucking knees begging me for a second chance at life and I would pretend to agree before slitting their throats. Sometimes if I was in a really good mood I'd take my time and see exactly how many cuts and stabs they could take before bleeding out.

 _120 was my highest number. ;)_

"Are you going to kill me with that?" He asked arching his eyebrow curiously.

"Of course not, where's the fun in that?" I asked giggling at the end. "I'd really like to take you on a spin with Ricardo though," I admitted nodding towards my knife.

It was my first knife I had stolen that one time me and my old pal robbed Gotham City's mall.

 _Good times._

I remember it glistening in the glass case behind the counter and how it called out to me practically begging me to take it. It was the perfect size, made out of the best steel, and had a pearl grip on the outside. I remember the fist time I held it and man was it perfection like I'd given birth to it. This was what it was like for parents who held their children for the first time. I named him after the first person I killed using him.

 _Ricardo Fernez. 32. Lived with his mom. Single._

 _You never forget your first._

He was some guy in his thirties that worked at the store begging and pleading for his life and whining about it being his last day. I wasn't really phased and besides, I had to prove my loyalty if I myself wanted to survive. So when my friend asked me who's side I was on I gutted the guy like a fish and watched as the life slowly left his dark brown eyes. That may have been one of the only times I had felt some sort of remorse for taking a life.

 _Don't worry I got a lot better._

 _Thank god._

"Simpleton, you're going to have to do a lot better than that," Bane teased and my jaw clinched.

"You want to know how I would kill you?" I asked choosing to smile brightly at him instead of festering in my growing anger. "I would need something bigger than this little knife to pierce that alligator skin you've got going on. So all in all I'd forgo using a knife unless..." I trailed off trying to tempt him.

"Unless what?" He asked taking the bait.

"Unless I somehow had the upper hand then I'd use this lovely little knife to unscrew that jock strap from around your head. Then whatever parts I couldn't get I'd just carve away at your face wherever that contraption touches. Only because it seems to pump some sort of gas for you to inhale," I said examining his mask carefully as I could hear him taking deep breaths of whatever was coming out of it. "Some sort of estrogen, steroids, pain meds or something," I guessed.

He seemed to lose all amusement as he knew I was only toying with him yet I was being completely honest or perhaps I had guessed correctly.

 _Oh man how I wish I could have just five minutes with him at my mercy!_

I swallowed thickly as I could practically feel Ricardo piercing what appeared to be smooth skin on his face. The blood that would come oozing out and the feeling of reaching all the way to his bones. I bit my lip to hold in an orgasmic moan as a shiver spilled down my spine at the thought of Ricardo and I having our way with the Hulk's son.

 _Sex and torture go hand and hand._

 _The once wise words of my mentor._

"Do not waste your threats on me if you don't intend to go through with them," Bane said dismissively. "You're not a killer and you're not nearly as crazy as you think you are. You're just some lost girl who had her heart broken and then endured the tiniest bit of pain. You have no idea what real pain is. You're pathetic and your-"

"Sir, Talia would like to know-" some random solider cut Bane off as he bursted unannounced through the bar doors.

Without a second thought I flung my knife accurately across the bar and right into the mans throat. I almost giggled with glee as the blood began spurting out into the air. In that split second Barsad was prepared to shoot me and I welcomed it. Bane simply held his hand up stopping him as he glance calculatingly between the bleeding man and myself.

"You know, you're right Bruce Banner Jr.," I said to him jokingly. "I'm absolutely _pathetic_." I stood from my seat and skipped slowly over towards the man who was on his knees as he tried to breath through the pain and apply pressure to his wound at the same time. I smiled down at him as I approached his side. "Sorry about that," I said with a pout before yucking my knife from his neck and causing him to scream out. "I swear I was aiming for your head," I said with a laugh. "Now where was I?" I asked in mock confusion as I glanced back at Bane and his second in command whom still had his gun trained on me. "Oh yeah!" I yelled. "I'm just some girl who got her heartbroken, I'm not really a killer I just _pretend_ to be," I said mocking Bane's words. "So now, since _you_ decided _you_ wanted to interrupt _my_ story that you and _your_ girlfriend practically begged me to tell after I asked nicely and then a little not so nicely for you to _not_ interrupt, let's play pretend. How about you and Bozo with the gun pretend to be the worried citizens of Gotham, oh and you too babe," I said with a wink to what's his face behind the bar. "You can be the dying guy since you're already doing a really good job at it," I told the bleeding man who was starting to go pale. "And of course I'll be the beloved killer, something I aspire to be in real life," I said mockingly.

"Please-" the man gagged out and I quickly placed my fingers over his lips.

"Ah ta ta," you'll make it worse. Here, hold both hands over the wound," I directed as I helped him apply pressure. "Good."

As soon as I let go I jammed my knife into his stomach and practically squealed when I heard him scream out again. I kicked him over with my heavy black boot before straddling him and stabbing him over and over again anywhere I pleased. At one point everything went green and all I could here was his voice guiding me like he used to telling me exactly where to stab so that my plaything wouldn't die immediately. My eye twitched uncontrollably as his voice taunted me. I was just a vessel as I really let Ricardo do all the work.

I frowned once I felt the body underneath of me stop moving. I wiped the splattered blood from my face to confirm that he had indeed died all too soon.

"Aw no fair, I was just getting started," I said with a pout.

I stood from the body and stretched with a huge grin on my face as it had been to long since I had this much excitement. I wasn't even upset that I had blood all over my clothes, face, and hair. I turned to meet Bane's hard eyes and seductively winked at him. His second in command had dropped his gun back by his side as he looked at the bloody mess in disbelief and disgust. I yawned as I was beginning to tire from today's activities and waltz over to the bar, climbing atop it to at least get myself comfortable. I noticed my boy toy sitting in the corner crying.

"Oh no hush baby," I cooed gently as I beckoned him over. He seemed to hesitate at first until I placed my blade next to me on the bar. He slowly stood up and wiped his tears before approaching me gingerly. "Hey it's okay," I told him sweetly. "None of this is real according to Bane so you have nothing to worry about. Besides, I would never do that to you."

He held my eye contact for a moment to confirm if I was telling the truth and he seemed somewhat satisfied after awhile as he nodded.

"Now give me kiss," I demanded lightheartedly.

I puckered my lips and awaited his to touch. As soon as they did I grabbed him by his man bun and slammed his face into mine kissing him madly and what I believed to be passionately. Once I let him go he gasped for air and immediately grabbed a towel wiping the fresh blood on his face feverishly. I giggled at the sight of him I never realized he was this fun to mess with.

"You've proven your point," Bane finally said catching my attention.

"Oh I wasn't trying to prove anything to you, I just couldn't resist a bit of fun."

"That man had a family," Bane said nonchalantly.

"Are you going to send his family a sorry note?"  
I joked with a laugh. "Tell them he _accidentally_ got stabbed by a crazy psychotic bitch who thinks she's a mass murderer but is really just an emotionally scarred rich girl who got her heart broken by a man in a bat suit." I said pointedly meeting his eyes with a glare in almost warning. Sure I probably couldn't take him but I would give him and anyone else a run for their money. I just wanted him to know that my threats weren't empty and from the way he looked down at the dead body lying in a pool of blood, he knew it.

He remained silent as he looked back over to me and stared as though he was trying to completely figure me out. I rolled my eyes as I already knew he could never figure me out, no one could, hell not even I could. I laid on my back across the bar and folded my arms underneath my straight hair. I twirled a piece in between my fingers and pouted when I realized the blue was starting to fade.

"So anyways," I started again going back to the story. "After my delicious steak, listening to a bunch of boring people talk and finally my fucking epic speech that you didn't want to hear. Rachel and I snuck off to the girls room to have a little chat."

* * *

 ** _Past_**

"I don't think we should be discussing this behind Bruce's back," Rachel complained for the millionth time.

"The two of you are always discussing things behind mines," I argued using air quotations.

She frowned and guilt covered her face.

"Gwen, I don't know how many times I can possibly apologize for-"

"That's not what I want to talk about ok," I said quickly cutting her off. Today was not the day to have this dreadful conversation and if I'm being honest this subject is like beating a dead horse. "What you said back at Lacey's, was that true?" I asked staring deeply into her eyes ready to call her out on any lie she'd try to give me.

She sighed and ran her hand through her silky brown curls.

"What did Bruce tell you?"

"That you were delusional and that he was not associated with the Batman."

"Delusional?" She asked with a bit of anger. "Oh I'll show him delusional that little-" she took a deep breath to calm herself down before meeting my eyes intensely. "Bruce is Batman. Not only have I talked to him while he was in the suit but we had a full blown discussion about it. He saved me from Crane. I guess he took to heart what I said about trying to save this city from the overbearing criminals the right way."

 _He was inspired to be Batman because of her?_

 _You're being paranoid Gwen._

 _Chill._

"So yes, he is Batman?" I asked my heart dropping into my stomach as tears pricked my eyes.

"Yes."

 _He lied to me._

 _Again._

I gasped for air as I tried my hardest to suck back in the tears. I'm so done with crying over this man, I'm sick of looking like a fucking idiot and I'm not going stand here and take anymore of this shit!

"Gwen," Rachel called out sadly to me as she gently touched my arm. "Bruce is only trying to protect you and I agreed with him that it was safer for you not to know."

I quickly snatched my arm away and glared at her though it was weak and she wasn't the least bit afraid.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked in disbelief.

"A friend, to both of you."

"You don't get to make decision on my behalf Rachel. I'm a grown ass woman and I can decide what's good and not good for me. Neither of you have that right!" I yelled. I snatched my purse from the counter and stormed out of the bathroom. Bruce was waiting at the table for me with a smile next to Alfred. I barely spared him a glance as I met Alfred's eyes and told him it was time to blow this joint.

"You're not staying till the end?" Harvey asked with a frown as Alfred helped me into my coat.

"I'm sorry I really wanted to but I've seem to have fallen ill," I lied.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," he said with concern written all over his face and I immediately felt bad for lying to him, Harvey of all people didn't deserve that. "Go home and get some rest ok. I'll handle everything here," he said with a smile as he pulled me into a gentle hug. I quickly grew nervous as I wasn't use to being this close to another man that wasn't Bruce or Alfred. He placed a kiss upon my cheek and Bruce hastily snatched me from Harvey's grip. I looked up to see his blue eyes in a glare whilst Dent looked almost embarrassed by his actions. "My apologies," he said more to me than my husband.

I hated myself in that moment for feeling weak in the knees at Bruce's sudden jealousy. The way he gripped my arm as though I were his prize possession that no one else was allowed to touch. His grip was strong and his hand was warm, it made the butterflies in my stomach flutter about anxiously. I had never wanted him more.

 _Wait._

 _He lied to me about being Batman._

 _Straight to my face._

All the anger I had felt moments ago came rushing back and I snatched my arm roughly from Bruce causing his glare to turn into a hurt and surprised look. I continued to ignore him as I turned and headed out of the building with Alfred not bothering to say goodbye. I just had to remain calm until we were home and then I was going to unleash all types of hell on that lying pig!

Seeing and understanding that I wasn't in the mood, Bruce remained quiet the entire way home which I was thankful for. I was so angry I felt like I was going to burst if I opened my mouth to speak even for one second. I was so mad that I didn't know what I was actually going to do. I didn't know what I was going to say or if I was going to say anything at all. I had never reached this level of pissed of before and I was scared of what was going to happen.

As soon as we pulled up to our building I allowed Alfred to help me out of the car. He made some excuse about having to make a call. I knew he was only giving me the privacy with Bruce that I was itching to have. Our pending conversation was not one I wanted Alfred to be apart of no matter how helpful the old man was. I was a little peeved that he also kept this secret from me but I knew he was the one person Bruce trusted the most and he loved him like he was his own flesh and blood.

It was eerily quiet as only Bruce and I entered the elevator, each of us on our respective sides. I couldn't even look in Bruce's general direction as I knew the second my eyes met his I was going to burst into tears even though I had told myself I wasn't going to cry anymore.

 _It hurts so bad._

Yes I was angry but I was more hurt than anything. I thought that after the talk we had when he promised to do better that we had began to make a lot of progress. I thought that we were finally going to be really happy together.

 _I'm a fucking idiot!_

 _This isn't a fairytale!_

 _I should have known better!_

The elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened. I wasted no time rushing off into our bedroom where I tossed my coat absentmindedly and grabbed my suitcase from the closet. I dropped it on top of the bed and immediately began to messily through my clothes and shoes into it.

"What are you doing?" He asked worriedly as he entered the room. I didn't bother to supply him with an answer I just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. He suddenly sighed as he took a seat on the bed next to my suitcase. "Rachel told you everything didn't she?" He asked already knowing the answer. "Honey I can explain-"

"You're a fucking liar!" I yelled cutting him off and finally meeting his eyes, unable to stop the tears that followed. "You stood right in my face and lied to me after I begged you not to!"

"It was for your own safety," he argued standing up and towering over me.

"How could me knowing affect my safety?"

"I'm not just fighting street punks Gwendolyn, I'm fighting true psychopaths who do a lot more than steal, sell drugs, and beat people up. If any of them even thought for a moment that you knew who Batman was, they'd take you and-"

"So this is about your secret identity getting out? You think I'd do anything to put you in danger? You think I can't keep a secret?" I asked feeling offended.

"No!" He yelled and I flinched back from his loud voice and sudden anger. "If something ever happened to you, if they ever hurt you-" he cut himself off as he tried to regain his composure. "I couldn't live with myself if my actions caused you to lose your life. I can't live without you I don't want to," he whispered with tears now in his eyes. I quickly looked away as I wiped my own, I could feel my resolve slipping.

 _No!_

 _He lied to you, he just keeps lying to you!_

 _Don't you even think about forgiving him!_

"It doesn't change the fact that you keep lying to me yet you feel ok with sharing you deepest darkest secrets with Rachel," I said spitting venom on her name. "She's the reason you became Batman right? Why does it always come back to her!"

"You're jealous of her," he stated and my eyes almost flew from their sockets.

"I am not jealous of her!" I defended.

"You are. Her presence makes you feel insecure and that's all my fault. I made you feel like that, I ruined your friendship with her, and I made you fell less than the woman you are."

I bit my lip but the tears kept falling, he was right and I hated it. Only now that he's caught and in trouble does he want to own up to what he did to me. Now that he saw he pushed me too far he wanted to finally apologize. I felt my body shake as the tears turned into full on sobs. I wanted my two best friends back, I wanted Rachel and I to be inseparable like we use to, I wanted to wake up feeling secure in my life and who I was as a person, I wanted to love and be loved by all those around me. I want to follow in my fathers footsteps and be successful, I want my parents to be proud of me, I want them to be here to just hold me. Most of of all I wanted Bruce to love me and to want to be with me. Not because of our parents wishes but because he wanted to be. As time goes on I'm not sure if it'll ever be possible.

"I want a divorce," I cried and he moved away from me as though he'd been striked.

"What?" He whispered.

"This is never going to work out Bruce, too much damage has been done. I want us both to be happy and it seems we can't do that together. I want a divorce."

"No."

I looked at him in disbelief as he stood his ground, firm in his words.

"Bruce-"

"I said no," he whispered as he drew closer to me his steps full of purpose and confidence. "I just told you I can't live without you. I'm not perfect and I'm never going to be, but with you by my side I feel hopeful that in the years to come I could be a better person. For myself, for my parents, for Alfred, and for you." He stopped barely in inch from me as I had backed up into the wall.

 _I'm so confused._

His words were beautiful they always were, but I have to see action when it comes to Bruce. Nine years I've been waiting for some sort of acknowledgement that he cared, that this could work and every time I've been left with the truth that it won't.

"I'm in love you Gwendolyn."

I couldn't stop myself from slapping him as hard as I could across the face. He didn't look the least bit of shock it was almost as though he expected it. He didn't falter as he leaned down and placed his forehead against mine, one of his arms wrapping tightly around my waist and the other holding the side of my face tenderly. I hated that my heart was racing, I hated that in this moment I wanted him to kiss me and hold me tightly. I hated that I wanted to hear his sweet voice tell me more beautiful words that would somehow reassure me that all the bad times and lies weren't real.

 _I hate that I love him so much._

"No," I whispered through my tears as I tried to pull away.

"Gwendolyn," he called out to me but I just shook my head in response.

"No," I said louder though his grip on me tightened. "I want a divorce Bruce I want it! I can't do this anymore!"

"Shh," he said trying to sooth me but it wasn't working.

"Let me go!" I screamed trying to pry myself from his hands but he refused.

"I'm never letting you go," he said with such strength in his voice that my knees grew weak.

I slapped him again as I was conflicted with my feelings, he wasn't making this easy at all. My hand face his cheek again and again before he grabbed it and stopped me.

"I hate you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and I quickly freed my hand and began swinging wildly at him mostly hitting his chest as I fought to get him away from me. "You did this to us, to me. I hate you! I never want to see you again! Divorce me!" I continued to shout.

After my spurge of energy disappeared he grabbed both of my arms and placed them against the wall on either side of me. He released one once he realized I was calm and gently wiped the fallen tears from my slightly red face. His warm fingers took their time before he cupped my cheek and leaned his forehead against mine once again.

"Your stuck with me forever," he whispered before slamming his lips roughly onto mine.

I instantly pushed him away but one look into his eyes had me yanking him back for another passionate and lip bruising kiss. My hands harshly wrapped around his neck and my nails dug angrily into his skin. His own gripped my hips tightly as he picked me up from the floor and slammed my back into the wall causing my dress to ride up as I wrapped my legs around him.

 _This is so wrong!_

 _But it feels so right._

I hungrily moved my lips from his leaving a trail down his chin to his neck where I began to suck and nibble. The groan deep down in his throat sent a vibration to my lips causing warmth to pool in between my legs. He grabbed the clip on my head and pulled free my bun causing my straight black hair to fall down my shoulders. Lightly he grabbed a handful of it and yanked my head back exposing my neck and chest. He quickly placed hot kisses all over my sensitive skin and I couldn't hold back the moans that escaped my lips. I had never gone this far with anyone before and I grew more nervous though excited with each kiss. I almost lost it when his last one touched the tip of my breasts.

He pulled away and looked me over with lidded eyes as I saw something I'd never seen in them before.

 _Want._

 _Need._

 _Passion._

He turned and tossed me on the bed causing me to squeak in surprise. I bit my lip as he seductively walked towards me loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt before knocking my suitcase to the floor. It was unbelievably sexy and I crossed my legs as an unfamiliar ache began in my groin. His warm hands stopped the movement as they started to massaged circles into my thighs. I literally shook and my breath hitched. He spread my legs wider before placing himself in between them and leaning down to kiss me again wholeheartedly. I grabbed at his loose shirt and hurriedly pulled it down his arms before tossing it across the room. My hands greedily touched his exposed upper half. Trailing from his tight chest and his ripped abs, to his muscular back and strong shoulders. I wanted to feel all of him against me, I didn't want there to be any space between the two of us.

"Gwendolyn," he whispered into my ear as he lightly nibbled on it.

I shivered as his warm breath tickled my ear pleasurably.

"If you want me to stop just tell me," he said, his voice thick with different emotions.

"Don't stop," I quickly said meeting his blue eyes. The eyes I've loved since I first laid my greens on them almost twenty three years ago.

"Are you sure?" He asked searching my eyes for any sign of discomfort.

"I want you Bruce."

With no more words exchanged he kissed me again without any restraint. This time he was more gentler and took his time to savor it. I relaxed as his hands stroked my sides, arms, and shoulders before groping my breast and lightly brushing over the nipples. I arched my back at the sensation and closed my eyes as I struggled to calm my breathing.

"Eyes on me," he whispered into the room and I obeyed.

I watched attentively as he stood back up and slipped out of his shoes and pants, I bit my lip so hard as he slowly took off his boxers that it began to bleed. I raised a curious eyebrow as I ashamedly had never seen a penis in real life before and let me tell you my husband was very well endowed. There was no way that was going to fit inside of me, it's impossible.

My heart started to race at the thought and I began to wonder about the pain.

 _Calm down Gwen._

 _You can do this._

 _You want this._

I did want this, to be with Bruce in every way possible.

After breaking out of my full on stare at his manhood I finally looked up to see him holding his hand out to me which I took allowing him to pull me up. He swept the hair on my shoulders away before placing kisses and bites on my neck whilst unzipping my dress from the side. The blue dress pooled around my legs and I quickly stepped out of it and kicked it away from us. He chuckled at this and leaned his forehead against mine.

"You don't have to be nervous, I'm going to take good care of you."

 _Oh God!_

He kissed me again as he unbuckled my bra and dropped it to the floor pulling away to gaze down at my ripe breast. I shivered under his gaze but didn't shy away, the look in his eyes told me he liked what he saw and that I had nothing to be ashamed of. Suddenly loosing my patience I reached down and as sexy as I could and I slipped out of my own panties. I blushed as his heated eyes roamed every inch of me but before I could falter his hands were already greedily touching, caressing, and kissing any and everywhere he could reach. I surrendered myself to him as I allowed him do with me as he pleased.

Each touch of his warm fingers set my skin on fire and his soft kisses left a trail of ecstasy that only seemed to intensify when he lightly blew on them.

He pulled away all at once and I looked up at him surprise that he suddenly stopped. He looked into my eyes once more to ask if I was ready and I nodded almost eagerly. In return he gave the sweetest smile that made me feel at ease and completely safe in his arms. I relaxed as his lips went back to my neck whilst his hand took to massaging my inner thigh. I jumped a bit when the tip of his finger grazed my wet entrance. I swallowed back my nerves and tried to stay calm as I tried to focus on his lips. I moaned as he stroked my again before sliding a finger inside of me. It was uncomfortable but not in a bad way just foreign to my body. I breathed slowly as he began to work his finger until it started to become pleasurable. I moaned when he stuck another in and then a third. I allowed my body to unashamedly feel and enjoy ever aspect of this moment.

"You're so ready for me," he whispered before removing his fingers and seductively licking them. It was so fucking hot.

 _This man is going to be the death of me._

His positioned himself in between me and stroked himself a few times before rubbing my entrance with it. I could hardly contain myself as I felt that I was moments away from bursting. I screamed out as he entered me halfway despite him being as gently as possible. I bit my lip to hold in the whimper as I took long deep breaths to make the pain past. It was just as bad as I thought it would be but I wasn't going to throw in the towel just yet. There had to be a reason why people were so obsessed with sex.

"Don't tense up or you'll make it worse," he said coaching me through it as held me tightly in his arms. "Take all the time you need." I could tell that this was hard for him as his voice was straining and his body lightly shook.

Once I felt ok to continue he pushed the rest of himself into me. I dug my nails into his defined back praying for the pain to quickly pass. Soon after it dulled he began to slowly pump in and out of me. It hurt but eventually the pain turned to discomfit and then the discomfort turned into pure pleasure. I don't remember when I started rocking my hips to match his thrusts or screaming out his name and praying to God. All I felt in this moment was love as Bruce held me in his arms and stared into my eyes as he called my name and made sweet love to me.

 _I never want this to end._

The tears came before I could stop them for this was the most beautiful moment in my life thus far. It only relit the fire that I had for Bruce even brighter. All previous thoughts of a divorce had escaped my mind and now I wanted nothing more than for us to spend every day of our lives like this. Not just the sex but him telling me how much he cared, kissing me and holding me in his arms like he was afraid I disappear right before his eyes.

I screamed out as my body shook and convulsed, it felt as though all the desire I had for him at this moment exploded and was draining out of me. I wrapped my arms around his back and held his body as close to mines as possible as his strokes grew harder and faster, his breathing becoming wild and frantic. Finally he groaned out my name and I felt his warm liquid fill me and travel down my legs before he sighed and collapsed completely atop me. He was heavy but I didn't mind. We laid there for what felt like hours before he removed himself from me only to move us properly into bed. We tangled under the covers and I snuggled up against his chest as he ran his fingers through my sweaty hair which I absolutely adored.

"I love you," he said into the dark room.

"I love you too Bruce," I said without hesitation.

Everything that took place earlier didn't matter right now. Was it over it? Hell no. Was I going to drop it? Not a chance. But I was going to try to be understanding to his cause and I would hear him out tomorrow as he'll have the chance to fully explain himself. I just wanted us to focus on not only fixing this marriage but working on our old friendship. To have a successful life together we would first have to work on our trust.

The sex, though a product of pent up anger and sexual tension should have probably waited until we fixed our issues.

 _Though I can't bring myself to regret it._

I looked up at him and as if sensing my stare he opened his tired blue eyes and gave me a worried look.

"Are you hurting?" He asked.

"No I'm fine," I said reassuringly and he smiled in relief. "Bruce," I started as my mind drifted back to the ecstasy my body had felt moments ago. "That was-"

"Magic," he said cutting me off. " _You_ were magic Gwendolyn."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N-**_ Hey Lovelies! If anyone is still into this story here is a little Valentine's Day treat for you. I promise I'm not quitting on this story I've just been struggling with severe writers block. I should be back and at em soon so I hope you can hang on just a bit longer! :)

Now this little chapter is just basically just a glimpse of Magic's future since a lot of the book takes turns switching between her present and her past. I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

"Ow!" I yelled jerking away from Bane's rough fingers. "What are you trying to kill me?" I joked with a smirk on my face though he couldn't see it. "Ow!" I groaned out again as he continued to roughly pull bullet fragments from my back shoulder.

"If I wanted you dead, you would be," he sasses back in his monotone voice taking the fun out of my joke. "Now relax or learn to duck," he said joking himself though his delivery clearly needed work.

Despite that I giggled to myself as I remember the gun fight we had just been in only an hour ago. What was supposed to be a easy and simple meeting turned into a full out war when one of their members threw a knife at me with the intent to kill. Ok fine! I'll admit I shot one of them first but to be completely fair he winked at me. Of course that gives me incentive to murder him, what am I a piece of meat? Woman's rights blah blah and all that jazz.

"No idea what you're going on about I did some skillful ducking back there," I informed him. "If you hadn't been so focused on staring at my perfectly shaped ass while I was doing all the fighting then I wouldn't have gotten shot. Three times- ow!" I yelled cutting myself off as he squeezed my shoulder bringing me more pain.

"Silence," he said as he continued to work. "I grow tired of your mouth," he sighed behind that mask leaving my ears with a pleasurable sound.

A smirk took over my lips.

"Lie. You never grow tired of my mouth," I said in a lower voice obviously meaning something completely different.

I grunted as the next fragment was pulled out before moaning and relaxing my shoulders as it was the last one and he began to wash the blood off with a cloth. Once he was finished he grabbed onto my arms as gently as his big rough hands would allow him to and pulled me back against his big, broad, strong chest. I slacked against him feeling safe and comfortable as his hands slowly yet determinedly massaged my arms and then my breast. I sucked in air sharply as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his rough hands. All at once the feeling was ripped away and replaced with pain as the utensil he had been using on my back had suddenly began digging through the skin on the right side of my chest.

"Fuck," I screamed out as the pressure was so intense that if his legs weren't tightly wrapped around my own holding me in place, I would have made a run for it.

I was getting to old to remind myself that pain was a mental thing as I had been previously taught. Though as if suddenly remembering that a chuckle left my lips. Then another and another until I was full out laughing as Bane pulled one last bullet from my body.

"You are mad," he informed me as though I hadn't already known.

I sniggered as he dipped the rag into the tub that we had been sitting in, the water now tainted red by my blood. He then gently wiped my wounds before lifting both me and himself from the water and carrying me across the room where he sat me on the bed. Like a good girl I sat still for him as he dried me and himself off, taking care of and bandaging up my wounds. I smirked at him as he finished up and he merely spared me a curious glance, one that clearly said he knew what I was up to.

"Do I get a treat now that I've been a good patient Doctor?" I asked him in a teasing voice clearly glancing at his erection. "Oh a lollipop my favorite," I said reaching for him only to be intercepted by his strong grip. I looked up to meet his eyes. They were as serious as ever but I could see just the tiniest glimpse of lust that he was trying hide.

"You'll be sore once the adrenaline wears off. You should take some morphine and rest for now," he demanded more than anything.

"What if I don't want to rest?" I asked mischievously.

His eyes grew more intense in response and the grip on my hand loosened as he now caressed it sending tingles down my spine.

 _I wanted him badly and he knew it._

He let my hand go and reached out for me stroking the side of my face before tangling his fingers in my long black and blue hair. I closed my eyes and hummed in satisfaction as just the sensation of him playing in my hair as though it were something special pleased me to no end. I leaned into his touch further and purred when his other hand reached over and began stroking my neck.

"You're spoilt aren't you," he said in a lower voice. The mask made him sound mad and borderline murderous but I knew otherwise, that was his passionate voice. "First by your rich parents and then by your bat obsessed husband," he said tightening his grip on my neck and forcing my eyes open so he could meet them. "Did your freak of a boyfriend also spoil you? Remind me Gwendolyn."

I immediately jerked my face from his hands and smacked them away though I know it was nothing more than a child's touch to him.

I took a tight shuddering breath as I tried to relax and stop myself from exploding. It's a work in progress but I like to think I've somewhat got a hold on my anger issues. My eye twitched a few times as I gathered myself together and once my eye stop I looked up at him. One look in his cold steel grays told me all I needed to know. In his stupid, annoying, backwards way he was trying to protect me and it probably made me even more angrier than him trying to pick at my past. Instead of him simply saying, _'Magic, you've been in a stress induce situation today and are badly injured. I would love it if you would lay down and get some sleep and stop trying to fuck me.'_ I knew Bane to be a straightforward man but was also aware that when it came to someone he cared even the smallest bit about that he didn't know how to say what he felt and was always manipulative when he was trying to protect them or get them to do what he wanted.

"Don't do that," I told him in a warning voice. "I am in no mood for your games. If there's something you got to say to me then say it."

He was silent.

"Yeah that's what I thought. You want me to take it easy but you know me well enough Bane to know that I don't take orders. I do what I want and what I want right now is for you to fuck me. I'll take it easy when I'm dead."

He stared at me his expression unchanging and hard.

"Or you know what? We've got plenty of league members out there who'll throw themselves at my feet."

His hand stiffened but he didn't move.

I waited only a few more seconds before I rolled my eyes and stood off the bed. I rolled my stiff shoulders and strutted in all my naked glory towards the bedroom door proving the point that I would sleep with one of his subordinates if he wasn't going to fulfill his requirements for this relationship.

"Magic."

His voice was warning and yet I continued towards the door, grabbing the knob and almost turning it until his hands grabbed my waist and pulled me back against him. One hand wrapped around my neck and pulled me against his chest while the other made no hesitance to reach down and caress my wet folds before disappearing inside me. He worked fast and harsh, something I was accustomed to and quite enjoyed. I couldn't stop myself from immediately surrendering my body over to him nor could I stop the loud moans that began to leave my lips.

"Is this what you wanted," he said low enough for his mechanical voice to be considered a whisper. None the less it turned me on. "You must be so far gone in that insanely mad death trap of a mind to think I would ever allow another man to touch what is undeniably mine." I bit my lip as his wonderfully thick fingers went faster and harder both trying to pleasure and punish me at the same time. "Perhaps I was looking out for your well being by suggesting rest and since you disobeyed now you'll have to face the consequences."

 _Oh yes please I want consequences._

All at once his fingers left me leaving me feeling empty and unsatisfied. Though before I could even fix my lips to complain my body was being lifted from the floor and my back was roughly slammed against the wall causing me to scream out from the pain followed by a moan as I loved nothing more than pained. Or well I had learned to love it over the years. My legs were instantly wrapped around the muscular enigma that I was still learning to love. I was breath taken as I was still awestruck by the mere sight of his naked frame as though it were my first time exploring his built frame for the first time.

He leaned his forehead against mine, pieces of his bow warm metal mask skimming my face. I relinquished in the feeling as my green eyes clashed with his cool grays that had just the slither of blue in them. For a rare moment he let me see a bit of vulnerability that he assured me with just one look was only for me. I am now his weakness as he is mine and it was only these rare moments when we reminded each other. Out antics in Gotham had been only months ago and with really nothing left in our lives to worry about, we just had each other.

...and the league of course.

No words were needed to admit how we truly felt about one another. Besides after my last two relationships I wasn't sure I would ever say those dreadful words again. However they weren't needed to define our relationship. We live together, we fuck, we run the league together, we have each other's back, and I would shoot, stab, or kill anyone whom disrespected him. No other words were necessary.

"Magic," he called out to me.

I hadn't realized that I'd closed my eyes and was fully hugging him. Not wanting to dwell on the romantics of it all I loosened my hold from around him and moved them towards his neck as to anchor myself. I began placing messy kissing on his exposed neck and shoulders not missing the way his hands squeezed my thighs pushing me further into the wall and causing my shoulder to ache but you won't find me complaining. I hungrily sucked how supple skin wanting more of him, wishing I could taste his lips. We were too far gone to simply stop and inject him with his high dose of morphine that he sometimes used when he wanted to clean his mask, or do unimaginable things to my body with said mouth.

"Bane," I whispered in his ear practically begging him to take me now before I exploded from my build up of need. "Bane," I moaned out as he nuzzled his cool mask against my hot chest causing my breathe to catch.

Then all at on be entered me roughly but not harshly as I was slick and awaiting but none the less I screamed out and arched my back causing my head to painfully slam against the wall but I made no complaint as the pleasure outweighed the pain. I squeezed my legs around him tighter wanting him as far inside of me as he could. I want all of him and more if that was even possible. As if on cue he took no mercy on me as he began his assault on my body using his hands to make sure I was meeting his rhythm. I closed my eyes to let myself enjoy the pleasure that only the two of our bodies could make. I bit my lip to hold back the sound as I wanted to be able to appreciate the groans coming from his metal covered lips as they seemed to send a chill down my spine intensifying the feeling of our sex.

I grimaced for a moment the pain in my shoulder finally setting in the pain worse than I had expected. I bite my lip to hide it and lean my head down on his shoulder to hide it from him but knowing my lover he most definitely saw it. I groaned in protest as he moved me away from the wall though I sighed in relief as he simply dropped me on the bed still inside of me. As I went to wrap my arms around him he simply grabbed them and held them over my head with one hand as he sped up his pace to make sure I quickly reached my end. I had half a mind to to complain but you know, hormones and stuff. It felt to good and immediately erased any thoughts of not cooperating. I wiggled in my position making sure I met his hips every time they came back towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut again wanting to relinquish in the feeling of bliss as soon as it hit.

All at once I came hard and loud and the high was so exhilarating that I hardly heard Bane's grunts of pleasure coming afterwords. I breathed out evenly a smile coming to my face as I was satisfied and was happy I had gotten what I wanted.

"See that wasn't so-"

My word were cut off by a needle being quickly but expertly injected into my neck. My eyes immediately flew open and I yanked my hand from Bane's grip to cover where the small prick had stuck me. I met Bane's cool steel as and he stared at me unashamedly and even a bit humorous.

"You stuck me," I said as though it hadn't been obvious.

"I did," he said cocking an eyebrow amused.

"With what exactly?" I demanded though I began to figure it out as my body began to slip into a new and comfortable high. My body relaxed on it's on accord and my hands went slack by my sides. "Morphine?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Yes," he said with no regret as he stuck another needle into the other side of my neck with lightening speed before I could even blink. "This will help you sleep," he told me as he climbed off me and settled in the bed beside me. "If you would have followed my orders when they were given then you wouldn't be in the predicament you're in."

"Orders?" I said weakly as my eyes began to drift close. I wanted to argue but my mouth was starting to feel lazy and I didn't want to bother it with more unnecessary words.

"Be silent now and get some rest. I grow tired of your mouth."

I wanted nothing more than to retort with the same smart mouth comment as earlier but thought against it. I watched him silently as he got dressed and headed over to the calendar where he crossed out another day. I noticed the big fourteen being scratched off and rolled my eyes when I immediately thought of all the vanilla couples being all lovey dovey for this one stupid day.

"Hey Love, thanks for getting me shot and giving me drugs for Valentines Day. Chocolates and flowers are so overrated," I joked.

He simply glanced back at the calendar before looking back over at me confirming that today was the day of love and hearts. He paused in the doorway for a moment before he finally decided on what he wanted to say.

"You got yourself shot. Learn to duck."

With that he left the room and a smile overtook my lips as I closed my eyes and allowed my body to rest though my mind continued to be busy. Bane was really something else. Being all romantic and getting me shot. He even made a joke about me needing to duck to make me laugh because there was no way in hell he was serious seeing as I'm excellent in the art of gun fighting. Then we took a bloody bath together before he fucked me into the wall.

 _My big romantic Hulk Jr._

I peeked once more over at the calendar before rolling over and closing my eyes for the last time as I finally settled down for sleep.

"Tsk. Valentine's Day. What a fluke _holiday_."


End file.
